


Suits And Pink Hair

by lilith696



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Farrelleto
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hair, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxation, love, suits and pink hair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday gorgeous Jared.  
> Some Farrelleto love a gift from me to you on Christmas.  
> This is the first time I post on this site.  
> Feedback is very appreciated.  
> English is my second language therefore any mistake you see is all mine.

Jared woke up wrapped in his lover's arms. Colin had arrived late last night and they have made love for a long time then fell asleep in each others arms.  
A smile was painted upon his lips as he watched the sleeping face of the man he loved. He looked peaceful and sated.  
Jared gently unwrapped himself and sat up without waking his lover, he looked at the bedside clock it read 04:10 p.m. They must have crashed heavily.  
He got up and went to have a shower quietly. He didn't want to wake the Irishman, his lover barely ever sleeps as is.  
The hot water felt great on his body. He felt good and contend, Colin always did that him. It was good to have the man around even if it were only for a day, they both were really busy and had much to do.  
He went out of the bathroom throwing a pair of clean boxers and one of Colin's old oversized hoodies.  
He decided to make some food before waking his lover and headed towards the kitchen.

Colin woke up to the delicious smell of food tickling his nostrils. He sighed and stretched well. It was good to be home. He smiled and went out of bed, he put on a pair of sweats, went to the bathroom then downstairs to the kitchen. He found his little lover hovering over the stove in one of his hoodies and he smiled to himself. He stopped behind Jared and wrapped his strong arms around him nuzzling his neck slightly.  
Jared jumped at the sudden contact then relaxed back into his lovers broad chest.  
"Smells good." The Irishman exclaimed looking at the food  
"Can't have my man starving now can I?" Jared slightly laughed.  
Colin let go of him and sat on the counter waiting to be served.  
The blue eyed man emptied the food in plates and filled two cups with warm coffee.  
They eat in silence enjoying the intimacy, it was never awkward between them, they were long over those kind of things.  
Colin reached out a hand to smooth some of the rebellious pink locks, his lover granting him a charming smile.  
"What do you wanna do?" Asked Colin chewing on his food  
"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie and laze around." The American looked at him with a gentle expression  
"Sounds good to me." The brunet said and got up to put the plates in the sink he turned to find that Jared had stood up as well. He approached him holding him firmly around the waist before hoisting him up on the counter.  
Jared gave a little shriek then gazed into the brown eyes that could reach his soul. Colin kept his hold on his lover's waist and leaned to kiss his lips. It was a gentle and loving kiss. He broke apart resting his forehead on Jared's and stared into the blue depths that haunts his dreams.  
"I love you" he whispered huskily, "I love you too" said Jared wrapping his arms around the Irishman's neck.  
Colin kissed him again this time with passion igniting their lust for each other. Their tongues battled and swirled around each other both moaning as their bodies touched not leaving any room in between.  
Jared kissed down his lover's jawline and neck, his hands coming down to massage the toned pectorals, plucking his nipples gently.  
Colin growled keeping one of his arms around the slim waist and entangling his other hand in Jared's pink locks. He pulled on the said locks lifting his lover's lips for possession once again. He took off Jared's hoodie running his hands down his sides, he felt the body in his arms shivering in reaction to his touch.  
Jared reached for his lover's pants pulling them down enough for him to grasp his hardening cock. Colin growled again kissing his lover as Jared continued his ministrations on his member. It felt really good, they knew each other's bodies so well by now it always feels like heaven when they are together.  
He broke apart from Jared only to take off his boxer then they were back in each other's arms sucking the air out of the other's lungs.  
Jared moaned when he felt Colin's hands mapping his thighs, his lover pushed him flat on the counter and he spread his legs wider for him. Colin felt very lucky every time he found himself here in between Jared's thighs staring at the most perfect face twisting in pleasure under his masterful hands.  
He softly mapped every inch of flesh that was in front of him, it was going to be slow and loving this time he felt it, sometimes it is so animalistic and primal they almost leave a hole wherever they were fucking.  
Jared reached up and ran his hands over his chest and arms beckoning him to make love to him with a sultry look.  
Colin looked around for something to substitute lube and settled with soap, he left his lover momentarily to lather some soap onto his aching shaft and fingers.  
Jared welcomed him back by pulling him into a deep kiss and the Irishman eagerly answered, his lathered hand already looking for the little hole that gives him so much pleasure.  
Jared moaned into his mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist as he slipped two fingers inside his silky passage. He thrust his fingers few times opening the channel for his invasion. "Make love to me." Jared whispered silkily and he doesn't like to keep him waiting. He pulled his lovers hips to the edge of the counter and held him firmly as he started slipping inside of him. Jared gasped entwining his hand with one his lover's on his hip and raising the other to rest next to his head. He felt his lover fully inside and let out a soft moan as he started to thrust slowly. It was always an amazing experience when they made slow love, they felt connected right to the core, even their souls felt harmonized. They were perfect together, made for each other and they both knew it.  
Colin held onto his lover's hands and listened to his soft mumbles and gasps as he made his way in and out of the clenching channel, he freed one of his hands to grasp the American's cock. He started jerking his lover gently in time with his thrusts.  
Jared arched off the counter beautifully, moaning as his prostate was stimulated continuously, he felt he was close and gave a sharp cry as his release was rubbed out of him. Colin watched the ecstatic face of his lover and felt his warm seed on him, his entrance squeezing him tightly. He gave one last thrust and came inside his lover with a shout.  
He collapsed over his sighing partner trying to get his breath back. 

"So, you're changing the color of your hair after all?" They were sitting on the couch wrapped around each other not really paying attention to what was on T.V  
"Ain't like I'm gonna have pink hair forever." Jared laughed  
"What's it gonna be this time, orange? Or maybe purple… Uummm or rainbow!" He arched one of his thick eyebrows looking at the blue eyed man "Jerk!" He received a punch  
"Whaat? It's not me fault you like to color your hair alot!" He laughed "No seriously, what's it gonna be this time?" He anticipated the answer, although he never understood the need his lover had to pick crazy colors he secretly loved it because it never ceased to amaze him how everything works on Jared. The guy can place shit all over himself and still look beautiful. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jared teased "Let's make it a surprise shall we?" Colin grumbled at that but let his lover be.  
They sat in silence for a while soaking in each other's arms. "Did you decide what you're goin to wear to the BIFAs?" Jared asked looking up at his lover  
"No, I thought you were going to pick it." The blue eyed man smiled warmly at that "Yes, definitely! I'll pick it tomorrow."  
They dosed on the couch for few hours then Colin woke up sometime around midnight. He stood up and carried his lover in his arms, the magnificent blues opened momentarily "Shh babe, I'm just moving us to bed." Jared nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. He settled his lover gently under the cover then climbed behind him spooning him in process "mm..love you" Jared mumbled sleepily  
"I love you too, love." He hugged him closer and went back to sleep.


	2. Suits And Pink Hair: Change of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More love and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.  
> More Farrelleto love.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> English is my second language any mistake you see is all mine.  
> Enjoy!

Colin was making his way back home hot and sweaty after a yoga class. Him and Jared had had a hasty breakfast together then his lover wanted him out of the house, he might as well catch up on his yoga classes. Who knows what the little fucker had in mind. He couldn't wait to reach home, one so he would know what Jared had done and two so he could shower. He drove around the familiar roads kind of sad that he had to leave later tonight for London. He barely spent time with his lover but it was better than nothing. He finally reached the house, parked then made his way inside. 

Jared jumped at the sound of the lock and hurriedly covered his head. He went to greet his lover finding him all sexy and sweaty "Maybe you should do yoga more often." He smiled devilishly "You little dirty-minded-pink-haired fucker!" Colin exclaimed locking the smaller man in a bear hug   
"Not pink haired anymore" Jared shouted aloud and the Irishman released him finally downing on him why Jared wanted him out of the house. He stared at him while he revealed his new hair and Colin's face lit up. It was finally back to it's brownish blond natural color and he immediately fell in love with the luscious locks all over again. He had always loved Jared's hair and was really sad when his lover cut the ombré locks.   
"It looks amazing, I love it! I don't know how it's possible but it makes you look even younger." He approached his smiling lover and ran a hand through the newly dyed hair then leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead.   
Jared closed his eyes to the feels of his lover's lips. He loved the affectionate side of his hotheaded man.  
"I really need a shower." Colin said looking down on himself   
"Don't worry you look sexy with all this sweat." The American showed his teeth and Colin just slapped him playfully   
"Off to shower anyway" he headed towards the bathroom   
"I'll pick your suit while you're at it." Jared yelled after him and Colin smiled to himself.

Jared laid an elegant black suit on the bed along with a white shirt and a black tie. He thought they were the best choice.   
His lover made his way into the room only with a towel wrapped around his hips, he was immediately drawn to the exposed skin  
"So, these are what you picked?" The Irishman asked nodding towards the bed   
"Yeah what do you think?" Colin smiled "I think they're perfect."   
Jared beamed at that and started to fold them carefully so he would pack them in his lover's bag.   
"Jay babe I have something for you" Colin said when the smaller man was done   
"What is it?" Jared was excited as he stepped closer to his half naked lover.   
Colin handed him a small box, he started at it wondering what could it be   
"Well..open it"   
He slowly did, inside laid a beautiful bronze ring with a lion head. It was their symbol, it represented their love and reminded them of Alexander.   
"Oh my god Colin, it's beautiful!" He gasped and took it out to try it on his finger, it fit perfectly. "Glad you love it baby" Jared placed the ring back in the box then put it on a the dresser.   
He turned back to his lover and approached him sexily, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.  
Colin answered the kiss back but before he had the chance to hug his lover closer he was stripped of his towel and pushed to sit on the edge of the bed.   
Jared kneeled down infront of him and spread his legs, he grabbed the large cock giving it a few tugs to get it to harden fully then started to sink his mouth on it   
"Oh fuck!" Colin moaned trying not to push himself deeper into the hot wet mouth. He tangled his hand in his lover's hair, the blue gaze meeting his own as his lover took him down deeper.   
Jared had mastered the cock in his mouth long ago he no longer had any difficulty in deep throating the large rod. He bodded his head up and down working his tongue along the underside, relishing in his lover's moans.   
Colin watched Jared's perfect cock sucking lips and fucked his mouth swearing loudly. He grabbed a fistful of his hair separating his mouth forcefully, the sound of a wet pop echoing loudly. He bent down and bit on the swollen lips thrusting his tongue inside to taste himself.  
Jared groaned into the kiss then felt himself being pulled up to his feet, spun around, and pushed into the bed on his back.  
Colin stripped his lover of his clothes leaving him naked on the bed. The smaller man looked gorgeous and he wanted to devour him whole.   
Jared spread his legs for the Irishman and beckoned him with a finger. He felt the weight of the other man on top of him and his breath was rubbed from him by a glorious kiss.  
Colin felt his lover's knees digging at his sides as he sucked and bit the tiny rosy twin nubs that decorates his chest. He slowly slid off to the floor placing small kisses down the slender body in his hands. He came face to face with his lover's crotch, he sucked on the head of Jared's cock and he heard him gasp as he licked down the hot shaft and balls. His hands pushed his lover's thighs onto his chest and pulled his cheeks apart exposing the little pucker. He licked around it feeling it quiver and clench. He smiled and thrust in most of his tongue inside  
"Oh holy fuck Colin!" Jared gasped out loud as the naughty tongue breached him without a warning.   
Colin continued his ministrations mindful to the American's moans. He knew how much the blue eyed man loved to be rimmed and he enjoyed eating his perfect ass.  
"Ah yes.. tongue fuck me..emm ooh" Jared thrashed trying to grind against his lover's face.  
Colin opened him well enough. He gave the little hole a parting lick and stood up again. He sucked on Jared's lips once again devouring him.   
"You want me to fuck you baby?" He whispered hotly into his ear  
"Yyyess fuck me hard and gooood" Jared replayed huskily wanting his lover to get into it already.  
Colin lifted his lover's legs onto his shoulders and entered him in one forceful thrust.  
Jared wailed his brows knotting in a mix of pain and pleasure. He cried out as the Irishman thrust into him harshly pushing his body up on the bed. He fisted his hands in the sheets and held on for the wild ride.  
Colin went in and out of his lover every time pushing in harder. His lover's screams encouraging him. He took hold of one of Jared's thighs and aimed towards his prostate mercilessly, hearing him screaming louder and thrashing around crying for release.  
Jared kept on screaming as he was drilled harshly into the mattress feeling his body being pushed up and down with each forceful thrust, the bed moving under their ministrations. He groaned when he suddenly felt empty then he was flipped face first into his stomach. The harsh grip on his hips lifting him up as he was breeched once again.   
Colin drove into his lover like a possessed man loving his helpless screams. He groaned with every inward thrust. He was sure that his fingers would leave marks on the pale skin.  
Jared grabbed his own cock and started to jerk himself quickly, he let out a sharp scream as he emptied himself on the sheets.  
Colin felt the tight sheath squeezing him madly and he plunged himself deep into the clenching channel before he came with a shout coating his lover's insides with his warm seed.

They laid together on the bed in the aftermath, wrapped in each others' arms   
"Can't believe your leaving so soon." Jared buried his face in the Irishman's neck  
"Me neither! I really wanted to spend more time with you love, but we're both busy and you know it." Colin tightened his arms around Jared's waist  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna watch you on t.v tomorrow. You better call me when you're done."  
"I will, I will! Don't worry." He pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek "You have to leave soon as well for the Gucci campaign right?"  
"Yup, gotta go in two days."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Not at all you know I have eyes only for you."  
"Aye, but everybody has eyes on you."  
"Oh, it's like they don't have eyes on you!"  
They both laughed at the silliness of the topic then settled down once again  
"You know, for both of us not being big time sleepers we sure as hell sleep alot when we're together!" Jared said as a matter of fact  
"Well, it's because I only sleep properly when you're next to me and it's the only time you relax enough not to think of work. So, we're like a sleeping drug for each other." Colin said and Jared snorted "Yeah, better than other things." Jared shrieked as Colin started to tickle him  
"Mercy! Mercy you bastard!" He yelled out loud, tears of laughter running down his temples. The Irishman finally relented and wiped the tears from the beautiful face placing a gentle kiss on the tempting lips.

They both stood in the hall embracing warmly. Colin's luggage were waiting for him next to the door.  
Jared looked up into the brown eyes lovingly "I'm gonna miss you, bastard!"  
Colin laughed and hugged his little lover closer "Gonna miss you too, fucker!" They both snickered then kissed deeply.  
Jared suddenly tensed the other man releasing him alarmingly "Shit! I almost forgot" and he ran up the stairs leaving Colin gobsmacked.  
He came running down with something in his hands "I brought you this a while ago, thought it'd do you good in England." With that he wrapped a wooly long gray scarf around his lover's neck. The Irishman smiled fondly running a hand on the scarf then embraced his lover again lifting him up a bit and kissing him in the process "Thanks baby, I love it." Jared smiled at that "Okay, you should go now so you wouldn't miss your flight. Call me when you get there. I love you." Colin kissed the blue eyed man once again then put him down "I love you too baby." He picked up his bags and with a last longing look he went out and closed the door. Jared sighed deeply missing him already but they were gonna see each other again soon. Hopefully not his soon.


End file.
